disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemical Guardsman
The Alchemical Guardsman is a combination of field medic, alchemist, and inquisitor who uses their knowledge of medicine and combat to face off against witches and protect the common man. Studied Insight (Ex): The Alchemical Guardsman is knowledgeable of the world around it and uses this intelligence to further it's goals. When the Alchemical Guardsman would gain an Inquisitor class feature that utilizes it's wisdom modifier, it instead uses it's intelligence modifier. Alchemical Field Medic (Ex): The Alchemical Guardsman knows how to create basic alchemical devices and how to aid those on the field of battle. As such Heal and Craft: alchemy are always class skills for him and he gains a bonus to these checks equal to 1/2 of his level. This replaces Stern Gaze. Combat Medic (Ex) An Alchemical Guardsman does not provoke attacks of opportunity when using the Heal skill to stabilize another creature. Knowledgeable Defense Against Disease and Poison (Ex) At 2nd level, an Alchemical Guardsman Inquisitor who identifies a poison or disease with heal gains a bonus against its effects, gaining a +1 bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases every four levels (to a maximum of +5 at 18th level). At 20th level, once per day as a swift action, she can grant this bonus to all her allies within 60 feet, for 1 minute. The allies gain the bonus when the Inquisitor identifies the poison or disease, and those among the allies who have at least 1 rank in heal can aid the Inquisitor’s next heal check as a swift action while under the effect of this ability. This replaces Knowledgeable Defense. Detect Poison and Disease (Sp) At will, an inquisitor can use detect poison or diagnose disease. She can only use one of these at any given time. This replaces detect alignment. Field Surgery (Ex) At 5th level, an Alchemical Guardsman learns to heal others from harmful diseases and battle damage. The Alchemical Guardsman gains the ability to give combat surgery to a creature on the field of battle. This takes a full round action, and requires Medical tools to complete. The Alchemical guardsman possesses 1 use of this ability for every 2 levels they possess. When using this they heal the target a number of hit points equal to 1d6 for every 4 levels they possess, as well as an additional number of hitpoints equal to their level. Alternatively this can be used to cure a creature of the sickened, staggered, stunned, dazzled, fatigued, poisoned, diseased, or shaken ailments by spending a single use. You can also expend a use to remove the effects of a spell with the pain descriptor. If the spell is above 4th level you must spend 2 uses and if above 9th level you must spend 3. At 10th level the Alchemical Guardsman can spend 2 uses to remove the paralyzed, nauseated, exhausted, depraved, silenced, dazed, frightened, panicked, and confused effects as a full round action. Lesser Spell Bane (Su): Your level is treated as 5 lower for the purpose of determining when you gain the effects of spell bane as well as it's overall effects. Alchemical Smite (Ex): ''' The Alchemical Guardsman knows combat too well. And as such they have learned the best ways to slay enemy creatures. The Alchemical Guardsman is adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create a powerful explosive coating that they can apply to their weapons. An alchemical Guardsman can use a number of alchemical smites each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. These chemicals are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of dangerous material from being created and stored. In order to create this elixir, the Alchemical Guardsman must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the Guardsman can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster’s component pouch. Most Alchemical Guardsmen create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. Drawing the components of, creating, and Steeping your weapon in chemicals and attacking with it requires a standard action. This provokes an attack of opportunity if done for a ranged weapon, but not if a melee weapon. On a direct hit, the attack inflicts it's normal weapon damage as well as 1d6 points of electricity damage + additional damage equal to the Alchemical Guardsman's Intelligence modifier. The damage of an Alchemical Guardsman's Alchemical Smite increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Alchemical Guardsmen can learn new types of Alchemical Smite as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. At levels 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, and 19 the Alchemical Guardsman gains a new discovery from the Alchemist's list of discoveries. These discoveries must apply to an alchemist's bomb, and applies here to the Alchemical Guardsman's Alchemical smite ability. It uses it's Alchemical Guardsman level as it's Alchemist level to determine if it can select a discovery. This replaces Judgment. '''Improved Alchemical Smite (Ex) At 8th level when the Alchemical Guardsman uses their alchemical smite ability, they can do so as a part of a full attack or a vital strike (This does not increase the smite damage with the vital strike but can apply the damage to a vital strike from a weapon). This applies it to the first attack made in the full attack. This can also be used when performing a technique or using a spell that allows for a weapon attack and takes a full round action. This replaces second smite. Witch Smite (Su) At 14th level, the Alchemical Guardsman can better smite down the witches it's meant to destroy. When using it's alchemical Smite, the Alchemical guardsman ignores any elemental resistance or immunity belonging to or cast by an arcane caster. This only applies to the additional damage dealt from the Alchemical Smite. If the alchemical smite is used on an arcane caster, the damage dealt becomes d8's instead of d6's. This replaces Witch's Bane. Greater Alchemical Smite (Ex) At 16th level, the Alchemical Guardsman can even better utilize their alchemical smite. When activating their alchemical smite as a full attack, the smite damage applies to the first 2 attacks made in a full attack. This replaces third judgment. Paragon Alchemical Smite (Ex) At 17th level, the Alchemical Guardsman learns to be more versatile with their alchemical smite. when activating their alchemical smite as a full attack, they can apply different bomb discoveries to each of the attacks made. This replaces Slayer. True Alchemical Smite (Ex) At 20th level, the Alchemical Guardsman masters their Alchemical Smite ability. By spending two uses of their Alchemical strike, they can activate one of the following. Only one can be activated at a time. Alchemical Debris: ''When using their alchemical fury, all creatures adjacent to the one attacked must make a reflex saving throw DC:10+1/2 the Alchemical Guardsman's level+ Intelligence modifier or take damage equal to minimum damage from the Alchemical smite as well as any of it's other effects applied by discoveries that alter splash damage for alchemist bombs. ''Alchemical Vital Strike: ''If using the Vital strike ability and using Alchemical smite, you can gain +1 damage per alchemical smite damage die. This increases by another +1 per damage die for improved and greater vital strike. This replaces True Judgment. '''Inquisition (Ex)' This works as the normal inquisition ability save for changes to the following inquisition abilities modified due to the lack of the judgment ability. Chivalry Inquisition · Faithful Steed (Su): At 8th level, Your mount gains the ability to expend uses of your alchemical smite ability to apply it to one of it's own attacks. · At 16th level, your mount gains the benefits of two of your selected judgments. Execution Inquisition · '''Chosen Victim (Sp): '''Once per day, you can designate a creature as your chosen victim. You gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information about your target, on Bluff and Intimidate checks against your target, and on Survival checks to track your target. The benefits of your Alchemical smite against your chosen victim increase as if your Alchemical Guardsman level were 3 higher. REINCARNATION Alchemical Guardsman Reincarnation